1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen, and more particularly, to a signal processing circuit for a touch screen, which processes a sensing signal outputted from a touch screen panel, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Related Art
A touch screen includes a touch screen panel using a driving signal, in order to determine a user's touch. The driving signal is provided to the touch screen panel, and the touch screen panel outputs a sensing signal in response to the driving signal. The user's touch may be determined through a change of the sensing signal outputted from the touch screen panel.
The driving signal or sensing signal of the touch screen may be affected by various noises. The various noises may include noise caused by power supplied to a display panel, noise caused by an external lighting, and noise caused by a user's finger.
When the touch screen is configured in an in-cell type, the touch screen may share parts of a display device. In this case, the driving signal or sensing signal of the touch screen may be affected by noise introduced from the display device.
When noise is not properly filtered from the sensing signal of the touch screen, it is difficult to accurately distinguish sensing signals between the case in which a touch occurs and the case in which no touch occurs. That is, it is difficult to accurately perform touch recognition.